


An Unwanted Surprise

by FallenQueen2



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Leonard Snart, BAMF Leonard Snart, Civilian Barry Allen, Don't copy to another site, Established Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Established Relationship, Kidnapped Barry Allen, M/M, Protective Leonard Snart, Temporary Amnesia, Whammied Barry Allen, pre-Flash Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: When Len comes back to Central to visit his boyfriend, he gets an unexpected and unwanted surprise.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 285





	An Unwanted Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Found this one sitting in my WIP folder and decided to finish it up and post it for you guys :)

Len was smiling to himself as he waltzed down the street that led towards the apartment he and Barry shared. The team had finally gotten some downtime and he had bolted back to Central 2017 to see his lover as they had spent far too much time apart for his liking. 

“Oof!” Len and another man grunted as they collided, falling onto the pavement. 

“Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry about that! I’m such a klutz sometimes, it’s like my feet have a mind of their own I swear.” The other man rambled in a familiar way that Len had come to adore and find endearing. 

“It’s fine Barry, I know how klutzy you can be.” Len offered his hand to his boyfriend to help him up, but instead of a giant smile, he got a confused look and fear in his eyes.

“How do you know my name?” Barry asked slowly as he stood up on his own, holding his messenger bag to his chest like a shield. 

“Barry, it’s me Len? I know I’ve been away for a bit, but not long enough for you to forget your boyfriend?” Len said holding his hands up in a non-threatening gesture but Barry still backed away, his eyes flashing an unnatural shade of colour for an instant. 

“I’m sorry, but I do not know you. So if would excuse me, I’m late for work at the police station.” Barry hurried past Len looking like a scared rabbit leaving Len behind. 

Leonard Snart was not impressed and was going to get some answers then someone is going to get iced.   
It didn’t take him long to storm into STAR labs and he did take some pride in the way Cisco toppled off of his chair in surprise. 

“Snart! What are you doing here?” Cisco asked as his eyes darted around, obviously uncomfortable.

“What. Happened. To. Barry?” Len punctuated each word with a step closer to the tech. 

“Wha? Nothing happened, why would you even think that?” Cisco rambled laughing nervously. 

“Maybe because I bumped into him on the street and he didn’t even recognize his boyfriend. So what happened to Barry?” Len raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms unimpressed. 

“Ah… About a week back we ran into a new Meta… He sort of hit Barry with his powers and it is like a block or something that is stopping him from remembering anything to do with him being the Flash… He only remembers Iris, Joe and being a CSI…” Cisco’s voice was soft at the end, wincing as he remembered how brutal it was to experience Barry’s wide-eyed, confused questions again. 

“We need to fix this, tell me you at least have the Meta who did this.” Len locked his emotions down, slipping into Captain Cold completely. 

“He got away when we were busy with Barry passing out and almost falling off a building in the process.” Cisco gritted out before an alarm blared.

“The hell Ramon?” Len asked as Cisco whirled around to look at the computers. 

“Barry just got kidnapped by the Meta!” Cisco reported, fingers typing quickly as a GPS locator appeared. 

“Where are they going and how can I get there first?” Len asked as he gripped the back of a desk chair tightly as his eyes tracked the moving red dot along the city streets. 

“Looks like they are heading towards the waterfront, if you move fast enough you can get there before them… Maybe… There is a motorcycle in the garage, Barry insisted we keep there for you.” Cisco waved his hand as he sat down on his chair and Len was off like he was shot out of a canon. 

Len kept his focus on getting to the waterfront before the new Meta could get there and he was already scoping out routes to take down the Meta and save his boyfriend. 

“Ah isn’t it the great Captain Cold!” A man in a tacky mask cried out dramatically when Len slid off of his bike with an annoyed look on his face that he hadn’t beaten the Meta there. His annoyance turned into cold rage when he spotted a terrified looking Barry tied to a nearby lamppost and his shirt looked ripped. Len felt his trigger finger twitch at the sight and wanted nothing more than to ice the bastard, but couldn’t risk the chance if the Meta died that Barry would never remember. 

“What exactly is your plan here?” Len asked as he leaned his charging cold gun against his shoulder giving the Meta his best-uninterested look. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” The Meta strode over to Barry to caress the brunet’s face, Barry flinching back from the touch with a whimper that made Len’s anger flare up again. “Once I kill you, the Flash and I will leave town and start our lives together.” 

“Please just let me go, I don’t even know any Flash.” Barry pleaded, his voice shaky and eyes wide. 

“Isn’t he just precious?” The Meta crooned as he squeezes Barry’s cheek with his hand before turning back to Len with a leer on his face. “I can’t wait to have him beneath me, begging for more and more.” 

“Keep talking like that and I’ll ice your balls first.” Len aimed his gun at the Meta’s crotch, finger on the trigger. 

“Now, now Cold play nice or maybe I’ll make you forget as well.” The man waggled his finger making Len’s eyebrow twitch. He didn’t bother to speak as he quickly shot a blast of ice at the Meta’s legs, icing them to the ground.

“That’s not very nice!” The Meta honest to God pouted and raised his right hand as his eyes glowed, but Len was already pulling the trigger again. A larger blast of ice covered the Meta leaving only his mouth and nose free, as Len didn’t know if his freaky glowing eyes were the main part of his powers. 

“Now, you are going to fix what you did to the Flash and maybe I’ll get someone over here to thaw you out before you die of frostbite.” Len stepped between the frozen Meta and the shocked looking Barry, using himself as a shield just in case. 

“It’ll wear off in 24 hours I swear! It needs to be refreshed once a day for it to hold!” The Meta cried out his teeth chattering as the cold started to seep in. 

“Thank you for the information, I’m sure the police will thaw you out before you die of frostbite.” Len turned his back to the Meta to check on Barry who was slumped in the ropes having passed out. Len clicked his tongue as he sliced through the rope with his pocketknife and caught his lover with a grunt. He maneuvered Barry behind him on his bike and took off towards their apartment. 

“The Meta said it will wear off in 24 hours Ramon so I’m going to take Barry back to his place,” Len reported to Cisco knowing he would get desperate calls from him and everyone else on Team Flash if they didn’t get any answers. 

“Alright I’m trusting Barry with you Cold, don’t make me regret it.” Cisco huffed as the com’s cut off. 

“Tch,” Len huffed at the lack of trust, even after all this time. Len pulled into his usual parking spot down the side of Barry’s apartment building. Len cut the engine of his bike and carefully eased Barry’s unconscious form into his arms and stepped into the service elevator that he usually used when going to visit his boyfriend. 

Len opened the door to Barry’s apartment and silently walked down the hallway to the master bedroom and gently laid down his unconscious boyfriend. Len couldn’t resist the urge to caress Barry’s face and brush Barry’s bangs off of his forehead in a tender motion. 

Barry snuffled in his sleep, nose crinkling up in an adorable fashion that had Len’s lips twitching upwards. Barry let out a soft little sigh as he turned onto his side to curl up into the fetal position. Len wanted nothing more than to shed his clothes and wrap his limbs around his boyfriend’s body and hold him close. The remainder of the fact that Barry had been whamied to forget everything from the past few years stopped him. 

Len sighed as he dragged his hand over his face he relented and stripped off of his parka and draped it over his slumbering boyfriend’s body before leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind himself and collapsed on the couch.

“Hopefully when I wake up, everything will be back to normal and I can finally kiss my boyfriend,” Len muttered as he laid his hand over his eyes, settling down on the couch. 

~~/~~

Len grumbled as he tried to shift in his position on the couch, but something warm and heavy was sprawled over his torso. Len slowly blinked away the sleep as his nose wrinkled up as something soft tickled at his skin. Len was greeted with familiar brown hair and Len felt his lips curve up into a smile. 

“Morning Scarlet,” Len murmured, his hand rising to pet his boyfriend’s hair before pausing when all the previous events came rushing back to him. 

“Hi Len, thanks for looking out for me when I was whammied.” Barry’s voice was soft and honest as he lifted his head to rest his chin on Len’s chest to look at him. Barry’s eyes were clear and full of love and it made something inside of Len unclench and relax. 

“Always, you’re mine, Scarlet. They should have called me sooner, but I get that they wanted to give you a taste of the life you had before you were struck by that bolt.” Len sank his fingers into his boyfriend’s soft strands and smirked when Barry went boneless against his with a soft sigh. 

“I don’t want that life anymore, you weren’t in it,” Barry muttered as he turned his head to the side and nuzzled Len’s collarbone. Len was glad Barry couldn’t see the smile that lit up his face as a warm feeling coiled around his very core. 

“I love you too Scarlet,” Len said quietly and closed his eyes in happiness when his boyfriend’s lips connected with his and all was right with the world once more.


End file.
